Powerpuff Boys: VH1 Behind the Story
by freakish and dazed
Summary: Parody of the Powerpuff Girls. Any reviews are welcomed.


Powderpuff Boys

**Powerpuff Boys: VH1 Behind the Story**

Disclaimer: I, Dee, own no part of the Powerpuff Girls or anything else mentioned here. It's only purpose is to further my creative juices.

Note: If you've ever seen VH1 Behind the music, then you know where this is going. If not, than the shows many about rock groups and how they broke up and why. This is not written to offend anyone. I just really like writing parodies, in fact that's all I write. Thanks for reading and bring on the flame!  
  


In the beginning there were the Powerpuff Girls. After much consideration the Cartoon Network and whoever the original creator was, decided to leech off the high success of the Powerpuff Girls. So, they created the Powerpuff Boys to cash in more dough for Cuban cigars.

The Powerpuff Boys consisted of Sket, Sparks, and Sphinx, and everything was peachy keen. The ratings were up and they had a fan base mainly of little boys that weren't allowed to watch the Power Rangers and little girls that had no appreciation for Sailor Moon. Then something happen! They all had an epiphany on the very same day, of the very same hour, shaving at the very same moment. They were sick of being patsies and props next to the Girls and they decided to leave the Cartoon Network, but before they left, they knocked a couple of writers out and their voice dubs.

They signed on with an entirely different studio, Guy, Inc. and began an entirely different career as a three-some pop group. It consist of the sounds of BSB, a lot of Blink-182, and a little Aerosmith, and they called themselves the Guysters. The Guysters were a hit, but their fame only lasted a mire three days, before their high pitched screechy voices began to irritate everyone.

But the dream went on. The Boys were determined to make it big, so they returned to their cartoon roots. They made several new cartoons, all scripted by themselves, but before the first episode came out, the Cartoon Network sued them for using a copy written name. They would have been sent to the slammer, but luckily for them the Powerpuff Girls bailed them out in return for the Boys being their sex slaves for the next ten years.

After the law suit incident, they were left broke and nameless, so they changed their name to the Powerpuff Buffs and began their new season of cartoons. Life finally was going their way. They had the money, the fame, and the Puff Girls, but things weren't what they seemed.

It all started with the drinking. Yes, the drinking. Blossom, who was dating Sket at the time, innocently introduced him to….to….to milk! At first it was just plain milk, then it became chocolate and before anyone knew it, he began consuming ice cream and yogurt between takes. His drinking drove Blossom into the arms of Sparks, who was dating Bubbles at the same time, and that started a love triangle between the three. Bubbles was furious, mainly because she was the bitch on the show and usually got all the pimps.

Romantic troubles were not the only troubles the group was having, though. Sphinx, being madly in love with Buttercup, wrote a crossover in almost every episode for her. This created major controversy, with Sparks and Sket accusing Sphinx of caring more for his bi-otch than for the group. Sphinx was feed up, left the show, and eloped with Buttercup. The marriage however lasted two weeks and when asked why they broke up, Sphinx responded with the comment, "The marriage was good. The sex wasn't."

With Sphinx's departure, Sparks was even more determined to make the show work, but within a month the show's ratings dropped more than ever. Mainly because of Sket's uncontrollable weight gain. "It was like watching jiggly puff on steroids," said one disgusted little girl. Sparks finally canceled the show when both Bubbles and Blossom left him, realizing that Puff power was more important than the Buffs. Bubbles ended up with Johnny Bravo and shortly after she left Sparks, Blossom realized she was a lesbian.

So what did happen to the Powerpuff Boys? Well, Sket was still addicted to milk and one night during a milk run to the store, he was run over by the Scooby Van. Rest in peace Sket. On the other hand Sparks is healthy and well. He's currently working as a dj/drug/pimp, going by the name the Notorious Sppi Diddy. As for Sphinx, well, after his divorce with Buttercup, he realized that he didn't swing that way and started stalking Josh Hartnett.

The Powerpuff Boys like many disturbed groups had it all, but lost it to booze and girls…um..I mean milk and girls…no wait….booze and girls sounds better.

The End.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything, Malia?"

"What's there to say?"

"I don't know! Usually you have some sort of negative comment."

"Dee, get a life."

"Thank you."

"Feel better now?"

"Eh.."

"I must say, though, this has been the weirdest thing you've written so far. I'll be impressed if you don't get any flame."

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. They can burn me to death! Bring it on!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I mean I told you you should of written something Star Warzy. Those people in there are nice!"

"Yeah, that's what they want you to think…"

"So, what's next?"

"I don't know! You're suppose to be my muse here, remember?"

"No, I'm just the alter-ego, besides I helped you think up that last crap you wrote..what was it called? N'suck attacks?"

"No, it was called attack of nysnc….hum….maybe I'll make another chapter on that..no..too soon…I haven't gotten enough hate mail for that story."

"I feel like a little MSTing…"

"For what? Well, I know what you could do! You can do a little shut up-ing!"


End file.
